fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Navarre
Nabarl (ナバール, literally Nabaaru, translated Navarre in the American version, Nabaaru in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Navarl in the anime) is a stoic mercenary known as the Crimson Fencer and infamous for his Killing Edge, often working with bandits for unknown reasons. In Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, he was assigned to chase after Lena and Julian, but changes his mind and joins Marth's army when Shiida asks him to, in part due to his policy not to harm women or children he encounters. After the war he vanishes. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, he reappears and returns to banditry once more where he encounters the dancer Feena. After hearing that the Altean army approaches them, Nabarl once again defects and protects Feena along the way. He helps Marth out of respect from the last campaign, but once again vanishes once the campaign is over with Feena following him. A little of his past was revealed in the OAV. A scene of him having a nightmare, where a woman is shown to be killed, can be seen in Episode 2. Nabarl is a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Game Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |50% |40% |30% |10% |0% Monshō no Nazo Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |50% |40% |30% |20% |3% Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Myrmidon |3 |19 |5 |0 |9 |11 |8 |6 |0 |7 |Sword - C |Killing Edge Growth Rates Myrmidon/Swordmaster |90% |30% |0% |40% |50% |40% |10% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Ogma Supported by *Shiida *Ogma Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Myrmidon |8 |23 |9 |0 |16 |16 |7 |8 |0 |7 |Sword - C |Killing Edge Growth Rates |90% |45% |0% |50% |70% |70% |20% |5% Support Relationships Supports *Ogma *Samto *Feena Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Ogma Overall Though Nabarl usually has a fair bit of advantages which are his high speed and HP, his poor defense gain can make him somewhat fragile though with his speed he'll frequently evade and counter enemies except for classes such as archers. His high skill allows him to attack with good accuracy and deal frequent critical hits, and his speed often enables him to attack twice. It is also a good idea to let Nabarl keep the Killing Edge that he has at the beginning of the game, as he tends to make good use of it. Quotes Recruit conversation Shiida: Nabarl! since when does a swordman of your caliber fall in with thieves and cutthroats? Nabarl: What? Who are you? fly away, girl, before someone decides to swat you. Shiida: Please, Nabarl. Why fight for nothing when you can fight for something? Leave this rabble. Lend your sword to our cause. Or,if will not, then turn it on me now instead. Nabarl: ...Nay, I'll turn no blade of mine on a woman. If you're willing to pay for my services with your life, then consider yourself the high bidder. My sword is yours. Death Quote Archetype Nabarl also jump started a trend of Fire Emblem characters as a dangerous enemy who appears usually early in the game and can be convinced to join and comes up with something that increases Critical rate, such as the Kill Sword, and who is believed by some fans to be worth the effort of recruiting. His character archetype later evolves into the Myrmidon and Swordmaster classes in latter Fire Emblem games beginning with Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, respectively. Nabarls rival Ogmas, and a few other characters in the game, as fan favorites. List of Nabarls There are others who are considered Nabarls, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Nabarl (FE1/3/11/12) *Ira (FE4) *Shiva (FE5) *Rutger (FE6) *Guy (FE7) *Joshua (FE8) *Marisa (FE8) *Zihark (FE9) What is unique about Ira is that she has the Astra skill instead of the Killing Edge, due to the Killing Edge not appearing in Seisen no Keifu. She also represents the Nyna archetype, and she represents both archetypes uniquely. See Also *Shanan - A prepromoted Swordmaster or similar class who joins mid or late game that has similar growths to a Nabarl character. Etymology The character name Nabarl is derived from the name of the Biblical character Nabal, meaning "foolish", "senseless", or figuratively "shamelessly improprietous." Nabal was the Calebite who was executed by God for defying King David. Gallery File:Nabarl.gif|Nabarl as he appears in Monshō no Nazo BSNabarl.gif|Nabarl in Fire Emblem BS File:NabarlSD.png|Nabarl as he appears in Shadow Dragon. NabarlFE12.PNG|Nabarl as he appears in FE12. JulianLena.jpg|Nabarl watching Julian and Lena in an ending picture from FE3 Fe6-081.jpg|Nabarl in the TCG Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes